The present invention relates to a motor vehicle with a driver assistance system.
The following discussion of related art is provided to assist the reader in understanding the advantages of the invention, and is not to be construed as an admission that this related art is prior art to this invention.
Driver assistance systems find application in many forms in modern motor vehicles. For example, speed control systems such as the so-called ACC system (ACC=Adaptive Cruise Control) which maintains the speed of the vehicle at a set cruising speed, when no other vehicle is registered in front of the vehicle. When the sensor mechanism detects however a vehicle ahead, the ACC system adapts to the speed of the vehicle ahead by adjusting a time gap or distance previously set by the driver. Conventional ACC systems are also able to actively brake a vehicle to a halt, when the situation of the vehicle ahead demands such an action.
These ACC systems require the presence of a complex sensor technology to be able to properly survey the surroundings and to effectively adapt to the situation at hand. This sensor technology is also needed to assist and relieve the driver, when complex control tasks are involved. However, the use of such an ACC system is inapposite when simple control tasks are concerned that especially involve complete participation by the driver.
It would therefore be desirable and advantageous to provide an improved motor vehicle with a driver assistance system which obviates prior art shortcomings and which is simple in structure and able to execute multiple tasks but yet is reliable in operation.